Anti-vibration devices are disposed as an engine mount between an engine that is a vehicle vibration generation section, and a vehicle body that is a vibration receiving section. The anti-vibration device absorbs vibration generated by the engine, and suppresses transmission of vibration to the vehicle body side. Known anti-vibration devices include for example a sealed-liquid type provided with a resilient body and a pair of liquid chambers inside the anti-vibration device, the liquid chambers being in communication with each other through an orifice that acts as a limiting path. According to such a sealed-liquid type anti-vibration device, when the engine mounted to the anti-vibration device is started up and vibration occurs, vibration is absorbed, such as by the vibration damping function of the resilient body and by viscous resistance of the liquid inside the orifice that communicates the pair of liquid chambers with each other, thereby suppressing vibration transmission to the vehicle body side (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses technology wherein a portion of an engine bracket (coupling member) that couples together an anti-vibration device and an engine is enclosed by a displacement restriction member, with displacement of the engine with respect to the vehicle body through the engine bracket being restricted in the vehicle up-down direction (the main vibration input direction of the anti-vibration device), the vehicle front-rear direction and the vehicle width direction due to contact between a stopper rubber attached to the engine bracket and the displacement restriction member.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-128410